spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Night Shift Pat/transcript
(SpongeBob looks out the window) SpongeBob: Hey, Gary, did you always wonder what Patrick does at nighttime? Gary: Meow. (Cut to inside Patrick's rock) Patrick: (looking at the TV) That guy got hit with a coconut! HAHAHAHAHA! (He looks at the clock) Oooohh. It's time for dinner! I forgot again! (Patrick walks over to his cabinets) Breakfast, Lunch, Snack, DINNER!! (He opens the cabinet) What will I have tonight? (He looks at a list that clearly reads:) MONDAY: CHEESEBURGER TUESDAY: CHEESEBURGER WEDNESDAY: CHEESEBURGER THURSDAY: CHEESEBURGER FRIDAY: SOUP Patrick: Toady's the cheeseburger! (He pulls out a box of cereal) This is not a cheeseburger. This is...FRUITI!!! AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! SpongeBob! HELP ME! (Back at SpongeBob's) SpongeBob: Sounds like Patrick found the cereal box in his dinner cabinet. (Back at Patrick's) Patrick: AAAAAAAAAAAAAHAAAAAAAAHAAAAAA! Wait a minute. This isn't fruit. AAAAAAAAH! This is cereal! It goes in the breakfast cabinet. Now where's that cheeseburger? (He opens a cabinet full of steaming hot soup) Patrick: Barnacles! I'm out of cheeseburgers! I'll have to go to the Barg-n-Mart. (He walks up to the Barg-n-Mart Door) Patrick: Hello? Anybody in here? Hello? Timecard: 15 MINUTES LATER... Patrick: No response. DON'T WORRY! I'LL FREE YOU! (He breaks through the glass door and the siren goes off) Patrick: This happened again?! I'M IN ROCK BOTTOM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Policeman #1: Patrick, what are you doing here at 9:00 PM? Patrick: Oh, I thought it was 9:00 AM! And i'm getting a cheeseburger. Policeman #2: Here you go. Patrick: aaaaaaaaah! It's a CHEESEBURGER!!!! I've never ate one of these. Policeman #1: Sir, you've ate 43 of them this year. Patrick: Oh yeah. Well, thanks for the cheeseburger! Policeman #2: You're welcome! Patrick: I'M INVITED TO YOUR HOUSE?! HURRAY! Policeman #2: No you're not. Patrick (starts crying): PATRICK SAD! Policeman#1: He's Weird! Patrick: (Dramatically) WHY? Why did you say that? (Normally) By the way, can you ride me home? Policeman: Why? Patrick: I'm tired, that's why! Policeman: Okay, okay!!! Sheesh, what a dim-wit! (Everybody sits in the police car. Car starts, the police car drives) Patrick: (Look interested) Where are you taking me? I am too young to be in jail! Help! (Patrick hits policeman - siren goes to work. Cut to the police car approaching Patrick's Rock) Patrick: HELP! (In SpongeBob's house. SpongeBob wakes up) SpongeBob: Good morning...Wait. It's 10:00 PM? No matter - OH NO! PATRICK'S GOING TO JAIL! (screams, runs right out of the house) What happened, Patrick? Patrick: Eee... I don't know... But I have cheeseburger for dinner! SpongeBob: Dinner? 10:00 PM? Patrick: Wait. When I started dinner was 8:00 PM! SpongeBob: Looks like you went for cheeseburger for two hours? No matter - I go home and you go home to SLEEP - Get it? Patrick: Eee... Maybe... (At the same time the police car returns) SpongeBob: Have you forgotten something? Policeman1# : Yes, Patrick forgot his book on how to sleep. SpongeBob: But Patrick always sleeps. Policeman1# : Oh yeah. So this is yours, Mr. SquarePants. SpongeBob: But I know how to sleep. Policeman1# : I mean for your snail. SpongeBob: Gary, do you know how to sleep? Gary: Meow (Translation: Yes) SpongeBob: Gary knows how to sleep. Policeman#1: Oh. Okay, so this is my brother's book. Policeman#2 : You mean mine? Policeman#1: Um, yeah. Policeman#2 : Yes it is mine. (Patrick gets out of his rock and burps really loud) SpongeBob: I told you to sleep. Patrick: Well I had to eat. SpongeBob: OK, Patrick good night. Patrick (While burping): Good night to you too. Policeman1# : zzzzzzzz SpongeBob: zzzzzzzzzz Patrick: zzzzzzzzzzzzz Policeman#2 : Now, to fall a sleep first you have to get bored, how do I get bored, second close your eyes, how on earth do I do that? Oh how do I do it! Oh, I'll always be... (starts crying really loud) AWAKE! THE END Category:Transcripts Category:Episodes Category:2009